Black Heart
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Two part story co-authored by Augustdarkstar. Set in Eclipse AU. Edward's controlling behavior forces Bella's hand...
1. Chapter 1

**Black Heart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-this is a two part story co-authored by Augustdarkstar...

**Part One**

Bella sneaked out of the house, closing the front door gently behind her. It was pitch black outside, she was glad she had thought to bring her torch. She switched it on and the bright beam illuminated her red truck, which was parked behind her father's car. Bella kept glancing from side to side as she jogged over to the truck and gently opened the driver's door; she flinched when it made a slight squeak. She held her breath as she glanced around, hoping that no one had heard. After a moment had passed with nothing happening she climbed into the truck and closed the door. A relieved smile crossed her face as she put the key in the ignition and turned it...nothing. Bella frowned as she tried the key again, still nothing, the engine was dead.

"No this can't be happening." Bella sagged in her seat, her eyes closing in defeat.

The sound of the passenger door being yanked open made her eyes pop open again. She glanced to the side to see Edward sitting calmly beside her; now she knew why her truck wouldn't start. "What did you do?" She sighed.

"I disabled your engine. Don't worry, Bella I will have it fixed again by the morning." Edward assured her.

Bella turned her head to look at him. He gave her a tentative smile; she did not return it. "Why did you do that, Edward?" She asked him softly.

He reached out to run his hand along her cheek. "I can't let you go to La Push, Bella. The wolves can be dangerous. I know that you think the opposite, but I was around when the last wolf pack were here. They can't control themselves. I won't let you place yourself in unnecessary danger."

Bella didn't bother to answer him. She climbed out of the truck, just as she was about to shut the door, his hand reached out and stopped her. "I'll understand if you don't want me to come to your room tonight." He said sadly.

Bella still didn't speak. She turned away from him and went back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Charlie watched as his daughter passed the living room on her way to the stairs. "Hey kiddo I thought you were going to see Jake."

"Truck won't start." Bella mumbled as she began to climb the stairs.

Charlie got out of the recliner and walked out into the hallway. "Come on, I'll take you." He offered.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "It's fine, dad. I know you're tired."

"I'm alright, Bells. Let's go." Charlie took his coat off the hook and slipped it on.

Bella hesitated for a moment before following him out of the door. Charlie locked up while Bella stood by the cruiser; out of the corner of her eye she saw a white shape peek around the corner of the house. She knew it was Edward and she got some grim satisfaction from the knowledge that he couldn't stop her this time.

* * *

The journey didn't take long. Charlie kept glancing at his daughter as he drove, she seemed deep in thought, almost as if she was trying to reach a decision about something. He was glad that she was finally giving in and going to see Jacob, they had both been miserable the past few weeks. Cullen coming back unexpectedly had placed a wedge between his daughter and her best friend. Charlie gripped the steering wheel harder when he thought about Bella's boyfriend, he had been so disappointed when she had let the boy back into her life.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the Black's house, he parked the car and switched off the engine. "You ready?" He asked Bella.

She gave him a wry smile. "Not really." She took off her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Charlie followed her.

As they began to make their way over to the front door, it was opened, the light from the hall flooding out into the dark night. "Hey, Chief, good to see you." Billy called out to his friend, his wise eyes travelled to Bella. "And you too, Bella."

"Evening Billy, hope you don't mind the late night visit." Charlie said in greeting.

"Not at all." Billy moved his chair so that Charlie could enter. "If you want Jake, Bella, he's in the garage."

Bella gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Billy." She said softly. "I'll just go and see him for a moment."

"Alright, kiddo." Charlie watched her walk slowly toward the garage,he then glanced down at Billy. "Do you think they'll make up?"

Billy smiled. "Of course, don't worry. Come on in, you're letting the cold air in."

Charlie glanced back toward the garage and sighed, hoping his friend was right.

* * *

Bella tentatively slipped into the garage, she could see Jacob standing over the Rabbit, the hood of the car was up and he was tinkering with something in the engine. She could tell by the way his whole body stiffened that he knew she was there. He didn't turn round however, just carried on working. Bella hovered uncertainly by the door waiting for him to acknowledge her. She waited for a moment, just watching the muscles move along his broad back while he worked.

"Do...do you want me to go?" Bella asked eventually when Jacob still made no effort to speak to her.

Jacob stopped what he was doing and picked up an old rag, wiping his hands on it as he finally turned round to face her. "Running back to the bloodsucker again?" He said sarcastically.

Bella frowned, irritated by his tone. She knew he was upset with her, but it was his own fault if he had not answered her calls or letters. She had tried her best to apologise for leaving him stranded that night when she had fled to Italy after Edward. "I tried." She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk back out of the garage.

Jacob watched her just turn and walk away; anger flared up in him. "That's it, fucking run off again You are so good at that, Bella." He yelled after her.

Bella froze, shocked at his language. The Jake she knew would never have sworn at her like that. She turned her head and glanced back at him. "Goodbye Jacob." She could think of nothing else to say, it was obviously pointless even trying any longer. She had lost him.

Jacob was stunned as he heard her bid him goodbye and then just walk away as if their friendship meant nothing. Didn't he mean anything to her at all? He had a right to be angry, she could at least have had the decency to hear him out. Bitterness washed over him as he forced his feet to stay where they were, he wasn't going to run after her anymore. He picked up a wrench from his toolbox and flung it at the garage wall. It narrowly missed Bella's head as she walked back inside, she jumped when it whizzed by her and she let out a scream.

Jacob was by her side instantly. "Shit, Bells I'm sorry." He apologised. "I didn't know you were coming back in."

Bella stared at him for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. "I'm...I'm sorry too." She said tremulously before bursting into tears.

* * *

They sat on the garage floor, Bella with her back resting against Jacob's warm chest. His long legs were spread out on either side of her and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He held both her hands in his, keeping her chilled fingers warm. "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to cry."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It made me stop acting like an ass."

"You had every right. I should have come here days ago." Bella admitted. "Sending stupid notes was dumb."

"Why didn't you?" Jacob asked, he couldn't keep the hurt from showing in his voice. "I waited."

Bella swallowed nervously and glanced up at him. "I wanted to and I tried on several occasions but..."

"But?"

"Edward stopped me. I was supposed to drive over here in the truck tonight but he disabled the engine." Bella confessed. "Luckily dad said he would drive me instead. Edward couldn't stop me then."

Jacob tightened his arms around Bella when he heard her confession. He took deep breaths to contain his anger. "That son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry." Bella said again, ashamed that she had let Edward control her so much. Somehow she had forgotten how overbearing he could be; their time apart had dulled her memory to how controlling he was when it came to her so called safety.

"You should have called me, Bells." Jacob turned her around so she was facing him.

"I did, but you wouldn't come to the phone." She reminded him.

"That's why you called? To tell me what he was doing?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Bella rested her head on his chest. "I've been trying to sneak over to see you for ages but I couldn't escape him."

"I'm an idiot. Why didn't you tell me in one your notes? I would have been straight over."

"Alice would have seen me writing that. I couldn't take the risk." Bella buried her face in his chest. "I feel so trapped and don't know how to get out of it."

Jacob hesitated for a moment before speaking, Bella had never been so candid about her feelings before, especially when it came to the bloodsucker. He hoped that this meant she was finally changing her mind and wanted to end things with Cullen. "Are you regretting getting back with him, Bells?" He decided to ask her outright.

Bella glanced up at him and gave him a slight nod. Jacob let out a sigh of relief. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her intently. "Call him Bella and we'll get him to meet us at the treaty line. Then you can tell him, but I'll be with you."

Bella bit her lip as she thought over his plan. She could certainly do with his support. Whenever she had tried to broach the subject with Edward when they were alone she had always chickened out. When they had returned from Italy, she was glad that Edward was safe, but even then she knew in her heart that she no longer loved him. Things had just spiralled out of control and before she knew it everyone had assumed that she wanted to resume things with Edward. She had let herself be talked into it and tried to make it work, but nothing was the same. Bella had changed; she had survived without him for months, had actually been getting her life together until she had pulled the stupid stunt with the cliff dive. It was that near death experience that had opened up her eyes to just what she could lose if she continued on the path she was following.

"Yes, let's do it." Bella agreed. "I want control over my life again."

Jacob smiled at her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. "Make the call." He urged her.

Bella nodded again and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket; scrolling down the list of names, she found Edward's and dialled his number.

* * *

Edward was waiting by the treaty line as he had promised. He was leaning against the hood of his Volvo, a concerned expression on his face. He had been elated when Bella had called him and asked to meet. He had been disappointed in her when she had left to go to La Push with her dad to see Jacob after all his efforts to keep her safe. His only solace was that as Charlie was with her she wouldn't be alone with Jacob. He was glad she was beginning to see things his way. He would make sure to warn Jacob to stay away from Bella in the future; the boy must understand by now that he had no chance with Bella and that any friendship they had was over. Deep down Edward guessed that Jacob knew he was too dangerous for Bella to be around. That must be the reason why he had agreed to bring her back to him.

Edward stood up when he saw the lights of the VW Rabbit shining down the road, illuminating him as Jacob drove up and parked the car on the other side of the road. As soon as he switched the engine off, Edward ran over to the passenger door and yanked it open, ready to assist Bella out of the car. He reached in and was surprised when Bella shrank back from him. "Don't." She said.

"Bella?" He questioned, hurt written all over his handsome face.

Jacob glared over at him. "Don't touch her. We have come here to talk."

"We?" Edward's expression darkened as he matched Jacob's glare.

"Yes." Jacob climbed out of the car easily and went over to stand in front of Edward, giving Bella time to scramble out of the passenger side.

"Bella, what is going on here?" Edward demanded, keeping his eyes on Jacob in case he made any sudden moves.

Bella came to stand awkwardly next to Jacob. She found it hard to look Edward in the eye and instead stared at the ground. "Edward I called you here to tell you something."

Edward looked at her, a confused light in his eyes. "Please explain love, because I don't understand."

Bella swallowed nervously. Jacob could see she was struggling. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No. I need to do this." Bella finally raised her head and gazed back at Edward imploringly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I should have had the courage to tell you this weeks ago but I was scared to hurt you again. I can't be with you anymore, it's just not the same as it was before you left. Your actions earlier tonight proved it to me."

"I understand that you are mad at me, Bella." Edward said softly. "I was only thinking of you. I worry about keeping you safe and maybe I went about it the wrong way. I can change, try to be more tolerant of your...friends."

Jacob growled, but Bella put her hand on his chest to stop him saying anything. He glanced down at her and fought the urge to punch Edward in the face. She was right, it had to come from her. Bella shook her head as she backed away from him. "I'm sorry but it just won't work anymore." She said steadfastly.

Edward studied her for a moment, she looked different, the lost look in her eyes was gone and there was an aura of confidence around her that he didn't remember seeing before. The new air she carried around made her look more beautiful then ever. "I love you, Bella." He said forlornly, completely forgetting that Jacob was there.

"I know." Bella said sadly. She could feel his despair and she wished she could take it away, but for once she needed to think of her own needs and not his. She couldn't stay with him because she worried that he might do something reckless again like he did in Italy. It wasn't fair on her. Bella walked over to him and took his hand. "You'll be okay, Edward. You'll meet someone who is right for you. I never was. You were right to leave me the first time."

"I wish I never had." Edward ignored Jacob's growl as he touched Bella's cheek softly. "If I had never gone then we you wouldn't have ever doubted my love for you."

Bella sighed as she stepped back from him. "You still don't understand. I don't doubt your love for me, I just...I'm in love with someone else." She admitted.

Edward's eyes opened wide as he stared at her. Bella glanced behind her and saw Jacob staring at her too. He seemed stunned. She turned her attention back to Edward. "I'm sorry. I have to go. My dad will be wondering where I am." She quickly got back into the car and shut the door.

Jacob locked eyes with Edward for a moment; the two of them glared at each other for a few tense seconds before Edward tore his gaze away. "It seems that we have both lost her." Edward said bitterly. He swiftly got into his Volvo and put his foot down, tearing back down the road heading for Forks.

* * *

Jacob got into his car silently, his heart heavy in his chest as he switched on the engine. He was still trying to process the fact that Bella was in love with another. It had come like a bolt out of the blue. He wondered who it was, his jealousy making his hands shake as he gripped the steering wheel. He pulled the car back onto the road and began to drive slowly back to La Push.

Bella could sense that Jacob was tense, she glanced at him anxiously,wondering whether to say anything. After a while she couldn't keep quiet any longer. "I know it's a shock, Jake." She told him. "But it's best that he knows. How do you feel about it? I know I should have told you, but I was a bit worried how you would take it."

"How I would take it?" Jacob snapped. "How do you think I feel hearing that you are in love with another man? Some fucking warning would have been nice."

"Will you stop swearing, Jacob Black." Bella retorted. "What other man are you talking about?"

Jacob slammed on the brakes and turned to glare at her. "The one you just told the bloodsucker you were in love with." He yelled back at her.

Bella sat back in her seat and crossed her arms as she returned his glare. "You are so dense. I'm talking about you."

"Me?" Jacob's voice rose up a notch as he tried to process what she was saying.

"Duh..." Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that you thought I was talking about someone else..."

Bella never got to finish her sentence as Jacob leaned over and cut off her words with a kiss.

_**A/N-second and last part coming tomorrow.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Heart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this story is co-authored by Augustdarkstar. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

They were both breathing heavily when the kiss ended. Jacob gave her a sweet smile as he cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Edward would have read your mind straight away. I didn't want to risk a fight, did I?" Bella reminded him. "I doubt you would have been able to keep something like that quiet in your head."

"Ye of little faith." Jacob leaned in and kissed her again, moving his lips slowly with hers, savouring the feeling. He couldn't quite believe the turn around in his fortunes. Just that morning he had woken up, feeling angry and alone in the world and now he had the girl of his dreams kissing him, after confessing her love.

Bella tapped him on the nose. "Hey, where did you go?" She teased him. "Sick of my kisses already?"

"Hell no." Jacob kissed her again. "I was just thinking about how quickly things can change."

"Is it a good change?" Bella asked him, pretending to pout as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Jacob laughed as he pressed his lips onto hers. "That's the face you used when you tried to flirt with me on the beach."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I did not."

Jacob smirked at her. "You did." He copied the expression she had just pulled, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes at her. "Oh, Jake please tell me about the legends." He made his voice rise higher.

Bella glared at him. "Oh really? What about you then?" She put on a deep voice. "Hello, Bella I'm Jacob Black. I'm going to impress you with all my scary stories."

"They were scary." Jacob said as he kissed her again. "It was my way of getting you to hold my hand that night."

"You're sneaky. I thought you were just trying to be a gentleman and keep me warm."Bella murmured against his lips.

"I had to try something. I was fifteen and had a hot girl hanging on my every word." Jacob cupped the back of head as he deepened the kiss, making Bella moan as his tongue touched hers.

"You are so good at that." Bella told him when the kiss ended. "Just how many girls have you kissed, Jake?"

Jacob gave her an ambiguous smile. "I don't kiss and tell." He said as he switched the engine back on.

Bella gave him a sour look. "I'll find out, Jake." She warned him.

Jacob gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled away from the side of the road and began to drive back to La Push.

* * *

Charlie and Billy were settled in front of the television when Jacob and Bella returned to the house. They exchanged a knowing look when they saw them coming in holding hands.

"Made up then, have we?" Billy asked, a sly smile crossing his lips.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad. "No actually. We still hate each other, right Bells?"

Bella nodded, faking a sad expression. "I'm afraid so. I got down on my hands and knees but he just wouldn't listen."

"Very funny, kiddo." Charlie couldn't hide his relieved smile. "Well now that you two have made up we better get on home."

Jacob and Bella glanced at each other. "We can stay a little longer, please dad?" Bella wheedled, giving her dad the full force of her big brown eyes.

Billy began to laugh. "Stay a while longer, chief."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Another hour and then we have to get going."

Bella smiled as she ran over to her dad and hugged him. "You're the best dad in the world." She cooed.

Charlie reddened in embarrassment. "Alright, kiddo." He mumbled as he heard Billy laughing again.

"So what have you two kids been up to?" Billy asked. "You were gone awhile."

A smug smile crossed Bella's face as she glanced sideways at Jacob; here was the perfect opportunity to get him back. "Well, Jake was just boasting about how many girls he has kissed, but he wouldn't divulge the number. Do you know Billy? He bet me I wouldn't find out." She gave Billy a sweet smile.

Jacob looked at Bella in alarm. "Don't listen to her, dad." He tried to make a sign for Billy not to tell Bella, but his dad deliberately ignored him.

Billy tapped his chin as he pretended to be deep in thought. "Well us Black man have a reputation as excellent kissers. I was known to make all the ladies I kissed swoon."

Charlie snorted with laughter. "That was probably the bad breath."

Billy shot him a glare. "I had kissed plenty of girls when I was Jake's age. The only kiss you got was from Mildred Bates and that was only because you bribed her."

Charlie crossed his arms and shook his head in annoyance. "I never bribed her. She attacked me."

Billy began to laugh as Charlie's face turned redder. "Whatever you say old man." He turned back to Bella. "Now in answer to your question, I know of n..."

"Come on honey. I've got something to show you." Jacob interrupted his dad before he could divulge the number. He grabbed Bella's hand and tried to pull her toward his room but she refused to budge.

"No, Jake. I want to hear." Bella looked toward Billy again. "How many?"

Billy raised his eyebrows at his son before speaking. "The answer is none. Jake here always said he was saving his first kiss for the woman he intends to marry."

"Marry?" Bella choked out.

Billy nodded. "Yes."

Charlie was staring at Jacob in surprise. "Wow son, that's a very moralistic approach to things and unusual in this day and age. Good for you."

"Yeah great." Jacob glared at his dad as he finally managed to persuade Bella to follow him to his room.

* * *

Jacob threw himself on his bed,placing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt mortified. Bella must think he was a right idiot. The mattress sank slightly as Bella sat beside him. "Jake?"

"Don't speak to me right now, Bells. I feel like a huge joke." Jacob turned his head to the side.

Bella smiled to herself as she ignored his request and climbed onto the bed and settled next to him. She leaned on her hands as she bent down to kiss his face, she started with his cheek, then his nose and chin. She kissed all over his face gently until he finally turned to look up into her big, brown eyes.

"You know I've never really kissed anyone properly before until today." Bella said gently.

"What about the leech?" Jacob questioned disbelievingly.

"I couldn't really kiss Edward, not like I can kiss you. So in a way we are the same, both virgin kissers." Bella leaned down and kissed him squarely on the lips, letting her mouth savour the taste of his when he instinctively deepened the kiss.

They were both breathless when the kiss ended. "What made you wait, Jake?"

Jacob rolled onto his side so he was facing her. He leaned up on his elbow and began to play with her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. "I wanted it to be you." He confessed.

"Me? But Jake what if I had never moved back to Forks?"

He looked at her earnestly, his dark eyes shining with sincerity. "Then I would have moved heaven and earth to find you. I've been in love with you since I first met you, Bells."

Bella's eyes opened wide. She had received many flowery compliments from Edward throughout their time together, but nothing he had ever said touched her soul like Jacob's simple declaration. "Then that makes me the luckiest girl in the world." She breathed. "Thank you for waiting for me."

Jacob forgot his embarrassment and grinned at her happily. "I love you." He declared loudly.

Bella put a finger to his lips. "Hush, my dad might hear."

"I don't care. I want him and everyone to know. Come on Bells, why are we keeping it a secret?Let's tell them right now." He urged her, his eyes alight with excitement.

Bella got caught up in his enthusiasm. Jacob had always managed to get her to do things she would never normally consider doing; like telling your dad that you are now in love with his best friend's son.

* * *

Bella and Jacob came out of his room holding hands again, they kept glancing at each other and laughing. Billy and Charlie tore their eyes away from the sports programme they were watching and looked at them curiously.

"Still attached at the hand I see?" Billy already knew; he had known as soon as they first walked in the house.

"What's so funny, kiddo?" Charlie asked, completely clueless as always.

Bella bit her lip nervously as she glanced at Jacob and then her dad. Really this was the easy part, she had already done the hardest part by telling Edward it was over. It was odd that she found telling her dad harder. "I have something to tell you, dad."

"Yes." Charlie began to get suspicious when Bella blushed.

"Well Jake and I..."

"Yes." Charlie said again, his eyes zeroing in on their joined hands.

"Well me and Jake are err...you know." Bella gave him a tentative smile.

"Actually kiddo, I don't know." Charlie was determined to make her say it, although he had finally guessed.

Jacob decided to take over the conversation. "We want to tell you both that we are together and in love." He announced as if he was declaring they were getting married. He lifted Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. Bella blushed again as she smiled at him.

Charlie opened his mouth and then closed it again, not really sure what to say. He glanced at Billy who was smiling at the two teenagers. He scratched the back of his neck. "What about you know who, Bells?"

Bella winced. "That's over."

"Does he know?" Charlie checked.

"Yes, he knows." Bella assured him.

"Are you sure this isn't a little too soon? Shouldn't you both wait awhile?" Charlie was trying to be cautious.

"No Charlie, Bells and I have waited long enough." Jacob sounded so certain that Charlie's worries were eased.

"Well then, congrats." Charlie beamed at them both and Jacob and Bella smiled back at him in relief.

"I think this calls for a little celebration, chief." Billy suggested.

Charlie had to laugh at his friend's suggestion. "If it means getting a free beer out of you, then I'm all for it."

"Don't push it, chief." Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen and took some cold beers out of the fridge. He poured two glasses of juice for Jacob and Bella and passed them around. "Here's to our kids finally getting a clue."

"Very funny, dad." Jacob couldn't contain his smile as he put one arm over Bella's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I second that." Charlie laughed as Bella blushed again.

All four of them clinked their cans and glasses as they drank to the future.

_**A/N-thanks for reading this short story! :)**_


End file.
